


JUST LIFE, INNIT?

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: After S02E08, Bittersweet, F/M, Maevis, O-Town - Freeform, Otis and Maeve, Scary Maeve, fixing the finale, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Set immediately after the season 2 finale of Sex Education. Otis is on his way home, Maeve is on her way to buy some eggs when she runs into someone.
Relationships: Jean Milburn & Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn & Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	JUST LIFE, INNIT?

**Author's Note:**

> "example" are dialogue. 'example' are thoughts, hope you'll understand as you read, it might be confusing xD

Otis continues to walk through the grass uphill and onto the gravel covered road, rocks finding their way into his shoes as he struts forwards, hands clutching onto his rucksack. His mind wanders, he’s not happy nor is he upset. For the first time in a long time he is proud of himself and his actions. It was anti-climactic that she weren’t at home and that he didn’t get to talk to her in person. But he knew deep within that he made a decision that was right for him and fair to her, he needed to tell her and she needed to know. He started walking down the steps to his home, where his mother was waiting for him. Once he reached the middle of the stairwell, he stopped. He focused his glare up at the stars, taking the fresh evening air in one more time and closed his eyes: enjoying the moment, the feeling. Before he goes inside to have a long awaited talk with his mother. _‘Okay, let’s do this.’_

 _'I liked you, I really liked you! I fucking turned myself inside-out liking you.'_ Maeve reminisced, walking towards the shop to buy some milk for Isaac. _'Love isn’t about grand gestures or the moon and the stars, it’s just dumb luck.'_ No matter what she did or how horrible her day was, she couldn’t keep Otis out of her head for long. He gave her comfort. _'I think she’s probably the most selfish person I’ve ever met, and I think it’s a good thing that I’m not going out with either of them. Because I think I deserve a whole lot more.'_ Until he didn’t. Maeve sniffled quietly, she finally saw the lights of the shop in the distance. _’Not too long now’_ she thought.

Otis walked through the door and hung his jacket on the coat-hanger. He was tense, the most tense he had been since sending Maeve that voice-mail earlier. He quickly turned around, facing the kitchen table expecting to see his mother, only she was not there. “Mum?” Otis quickly called out, his voice echoing through the house. “Are you there, mum?” He received no answer, he was alone in the house.

Chips, cookies, soda, eggs, some bread and finally milk. Maeve had gathered all her needed groceries and hurried towards the cashier, bad thoughts still echoing in her head; she did her best to ignore them. She paid for her items and quickly headed for the exit. Upon opening the door and exiting the small shop, she slammed into another person, the bag holding her groceries plunging to the ground, eggs cracked, milk splashed everywhere, including soaking her boots. _’Fuck this day.’_ She lunged towards the items to salvage what she could. _Sorry Isaac, no omelet this evening.’_ When Maeve had finally gathered her items, and her composure she noticed the woman she had so rudely crashed into. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t look where I was going.” The woman said, sincerely. 

“No worries, just life, innit?” Maeve replied, offering up a barely noticeable smile in return. It was at that moment she realized whom she had crashed into. Dr. Jean Milburn, Otis’ mum. Maeve looked at her with a shock on her face and wide eyes.

“I’d be happy to compensate you for your eggs and milk.” Jean offered. 

“No, it’s fine, rea-” Maeve tried to speak but before she managed finish her sentence she heard Jean say “I insist.”

Maeve didn’t say a word whilst following Jean around the store, tossing her items in the woman’s cart. She wondered if this is what it felt like going to the store with a parent, something she hasn’t done since she was barely out of diapers. ’I’ll never forgive you.’ Jean noticed her silence. “My name is Jean Milburn. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“M-Maeve.” She managed to squeak out, Maeve was surprisingly nervous. “Maeve Wiley.”

“Maeve, that sounds so familiar.” Jean stated and stared at her in wonder. “Do you know my son, Otis?”

For some reason Maeve’s cheeks turned red and it didn’t go unnoticed. Maeve turned her attention to the ground while muttering a silent “yes.” ’I know that dickhead.’ Jean looked the younger woman up and down, taking in her uniform. _’the quiz heads, interesting.’_ Jean thought to herself. 

“You won the competition tonight, right? Congratulations, Maeve.” Jean stated, she noticed the girl started getting more and more uncomfortable. All Maeve managed to say was tiny “Thanks.” They went to the counter, Jean paid for the groceries and handed them over to Maeve then they both walked out of the store.

“Do you want a ride?” Jean asked, with a bright smile on her face.

“Yes!” Maeve blurted out, she was tired. Her feet were soaked in milk and she just wanted the day to be over, and not have to walk another kilometer to get home.

“I mean, yes, yes please.” 

“Alright, let’s get going.”

They were in the car, driving on a road towards the caravan park, Jean intentionally took a small detour, she was curious about the woman sitting in her car. She remembers her name and Otis’ on a paper she had found when cleaning his room.

“So, you live in the trailer park?” She asked, trying her best to not seem like she was fishing for information.

“Yep, home sweet home.” Maeve said with detest in her voice.

“You live alone?” Jean asked.

“If you must know, I do.” Maeve said, suddenly the habit of biting her fingernails had returned tenfold. “I rang social services on my mum today, she was using drugs again and I have a little sister who’s three years old. I was afraid she might get hurt.” Maeve revealed, Jean looked at her with compassion and worry, but not pity. “So, that’s why I live alone, it’s better this way.” She wasn't sure why she just told Otis' mother of all people that.

“Maeve, that was a very brave thing to do. If you want to talk about it, with me or someone more suited, don’t hesitate to call.” Jean said sincerely.

“Thanks, but I-” Maeve uttered quietly, not really knowing how to finish her sentence. _’I just want to talk to Otis.’_ “I’ll think about it.” She finished.

Jean drove down the rocky road in the caravan park, waiting for Maeve to signal which one were hers. _’poor girl’_ she pondered how a girl could live in a place like this alone at the age of 16. Maeve was sitting in the passenger seat, looking sadder by the second, Jean noticed. When they arrived at their destination, Maeve was just about to get out of the car.

“Maeve, if you ever want to talk about anything, you’re always welcome at the Milburn household.” Jean said with a trusting smile and put a hand on Maeve’s shoulder. Maeve didn’t say anything, she just kept looking at the glove compartment trying hard to not let the tears break free from her seemingly cold stare. 

“You might want to talk to Otis about that, I don’t think he’d want me around.” Maeve finally managed to speak out, a single tear falling down her cheeks, she quickly wiped it away. “Thanks for everything, Jean.” She said as she grabbed the door handle, Jean grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, towards the older woman before engulfing her in a good big old hug.

“You know, he’s told me about you. Not much but it seems like he really cares about you.” Jean said, still hugging Maeve. 

Maeve returned the hug, just letting it all out. All the grief, anger and even hatred for her mother, her brother and even her father, even all the disappointment she felt with Otis. She let out all of it, crying on Jean’s shoulder.

“That was a long time to get some milk.” Isaac said with a sarcastic presence in his voice as Maeve walked through the door. Maeve unloaded the eggs and the milk in his fridge and grabbed her phone from the desk. “I’m sorry Isaac, but I’m gonna go. I’ll make an omelet another time, good night.” She said as she closed the door. Isaac sat there, alone again, speechless. 

Otis was laying on his bed, looking at his phone. Checking to see if he’d received a message from Maeve, to his disappointment, he hadn’t. ’Of course.’ He put his phone down and moved to lay more comfortably, looking at his clock, he saw that it was 09:52 P.M. _’Why isn’t she back yet?’_

 _’I always get your worst._ ’ The words rung in his head, and he felt so incredibly guilty. Guilty over all of his unnecessary tantrums, guilty over how much he strained his mothers relationship with Jakob. Guilty over everything. At that moment he heard the door open and giggling downstairs. He recognized the voices, it was his mothers and, no, it couldn’t be, Maeve? _’Why is she here? Did she come to talk in person? Why is she laughing? She almost never laughs. Why is she with Mum? Why haven’t I gone downstairs yet? Why am I panicking? Shit, what am I doing?’_ Otis couldn’t stop moving, he paced frantically back and forth across his room. “Otis, darling? Can you come downstairs?” He heard his mother yell from presumably the living room. _’Shit, am I going to answer her, of course you have to answer her, otherwise she might come up here, Otis, answer her!’_

“Otis?” Jean yelled once more, louder this time. 

“Coming Mum!” Otis yelled back. _’This is bad.’_

Otis hesitantly opened his bedroom door and slowly walked out. His heart was racing and panic ruled over his face like an iron fist. He slowly began to descend the stairs. _’One step at a time, alright, you can do this.’_ His heart had never beaten so fast. He reached the living room and saw his mother standing in the kitchen, making tea. He approached her and said firmly “I thought I heard someone else with you.”

“Yes, darling. Maeve’s here, she’s gone out to the deck to have a smoke. She’ll be staying here tonight.” Jean looked her son dead in the eyes as if saying ’and that’s final.’ Otis gulped, trying to stop himself from shaking with nervousness. “I’ll go see if she needs anything then, I guess.” He said. 

“By the way, Mum. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, and from now one I’ll do my best to be a better son. The son you deserve.” Tears started to form in Jean’s eyes as she hugged her son. “Oh, Otis. I love you, no matter which version of you I get.” Otis parted with his mother and gave her a quick smile before turning around and going to find Maeve. 

She was staring up at the sky. _’The moon and the stars.’_ She thought, that’s what she thought every time there was a clear sky at night, every time since the dance, those are the words that came to mind. She inhaled a last drag of her cigarette before flicking it off long into the distance. A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Hey- Hi, Maeve.” Otis tried to say calmly, and failed.

“Hi Otis, is it cool with you if I stay here tonight, I-” Maeve looked at him first, then started eyeballing the ground. “I didn’t want to be alone, tonight.”

“Of course, you alright?” He asked, his hand still on her shoulder, he seemingly couldn’t take it off and she noticed.

“I- I turned Erin in to social services today, they took her and Elsie.” Maeve said, trying to conceal her emotions, keeping them in check. Suddenly Otis hugged her, not a soft hug. A good hug, he held her tightly and didn’t say a word. She returned his loving embrace, letting a few tears fall in the process. He began to let go when she hugged him even tighter, she needed to stay like this, just for a little while.

They were sitting at the kitchen table when Otis asked them. “So, how did you two meet?”

Maeve stared at Jean, not knowing if she should speak first or if Jean should. Jean looked at her in return and started talking

“Well, I bumped into her on the way to the shop, and we started talking about things from there.”

Otis started smiling brightly, reminiscing. _’Are you a complete moron?’_ “That’s sort of how we met.” He said, turning his attention over to Maeve. 

“Did she call you a moron?” Otis laughed out. Maeve shared a short laugh herself.

“No, actually, she was very polite. A bit quiet at first but polite nonetheless.”

Maeve raised her eyebrows and gave a smile just a smudge too wide at Otis, she didn’t know exactly what to say during this, little, awkward interaction. Despite their moment on the deck, she and Otis hadn’t fully fixed their issues. That’s when Jean saved the day by announcing that she’ll be retiring to her office before she went to bed and then gave Otis the task of showing her to the spare bedroom and making sure she had everything she needed. 

“Good night Mum” “Good night Jean” Otis and Maeve said simultaneously, they glared awkwardly at each other. 

Otis scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Maeve.

“So, I guess I should show you to my bedroom- The guest bedroom! I mean...” Otis let out a sigh _’How could you say that, you stupid, stupid idiot!’_

“I mean, we could go to your bedroom and talk, privately. I mean, if you want.” Maeve reassured Otis.

“Yeah.” Otis said, but it came out with a breath he was holding, Otis cringed at how difficult this was. 

Maeve sat down on Otis’ bed, while he was wandering back and forth his room, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Would you stop walking back and forth like an idiot, you’re making me anxious.” Maeve snapped.

“Yeah, of course, yeah, sorry.” Otis rambled back, sitting himself down at the edge of the bed, beside Maeve. It’s been a while since he’s sat so close to her, he could feel her breath if she spoke.

“So-” Maeve and Otis spoke at the same time, interrupting each other.

“You first, please.” Maeve said, looking at Otis as if she was asking him a huge favor.

 _’Shit, here we go.’_ “This morning, you were still pretty... uhm... disappointed in me. And I get it, I’m disappointed in myself too, and I understand that I hurt you. The reason I said those things were because in my drunk mind I wanted to hurt you.”

“You wanted to hurt me?” Maeve’s expression were indescribable, she looked even more hurt than she did the night of the party. Otis put a hand on her knee and continued talking.

“I wanted to hurt you because I was hurting, because I’d screwed everything up. Because you threw a bomb into my relationship, and because Ola forbade me to see you and then even after all that. Even after losing one of my closest friends, she broke up with me. I was hurting but that’s not an excuse for what I did. I was an asshole, and I’ll spend the rest of my life wishing I could take back those things I said to you.”

Maeve just sat there, looking at him hoping he’d continue talking.

“I’m sorry...” Tears started falling down his face. “I’m so, so sorry and if I could take it back I would. I know the voicemail doesn’t change anything, I’m not sure if I want it to. I just want you to know that I’m sorry that I hurt you and I’m so proud of you and the person you’ve become.” He was basically bawling now, his voice was tiny, scratchy and uneven. “You deserve so much more.” Otis couldn’t look at her, he wiped away his tears and looked down at his socks.

Maeve sat there, taking in the words she’d just heard, as if she were analyzing a poem. She’s glad she gave him the chance to explain, his hand was still on her knee, so she put her hand on shoulder.

“Apology accepted, dickhead.” Otis’ face lit up, he could look at her again. “Now, what bloody voicemail were you talking about?” She said the last part fast, so fast that it was almost non-coherent. 

“T-The voicemail?” His voice trembled.

“Yes, the voicemail, I haven’t gotten any.” Her voice was soft, her intention was to calm him down.

Otis looked at her in confusion, his thoughts were racing, he was sure he sent it. Then he realized that he’s been staring at her for at the very least a minute, if not two.

He gathered himself. “The voicemail, uh. I visited my father earlier today. To ask why he left me for America.” His voice was still a bit hoarse and nervous. “And he gave me some really great advice and, and, and then I saw you on the telly at the cafe.” He felt like her eyes were piercing his soul, was he really going to confess his love to someone for the first time, meaning it. “You looked quite nervous.” He let out a small chuckle. 

“Otis...” Maeve pushed him to continue talking.

“So I... Called you, knowing you weren’t able to answer. I left a message, but you already knew that.” _’Idiot.’_ “I told you how proud of you I was, and how stupid I’ve been.” Otis shifted his position, his body facing hers, Maeve unconsciously did the same. Otis took her small hands in his own, he felt her warmth and saw her tiny smile. It gave him confidence.

“You telling me that you had feeling for me was all that I wanted to hear, I just didn’t know how to process it at the time. And I was just so focused on trying to do the right thing, you know? The fact is that it was you, you’re the right thing, it’s always been you. I love you, Maeve Wiley. I’m in love with you.”

“Otis, I-”

“You don’t have to say it back, you don’t even have to feel the same. I just, I needed to te-”

“I love you too, Otis Milburn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as always constructive critisism is most welcome. Please tell me how to improve my work! xD


End file.
